Como no nos hubieramos amado
by MissDupre
Summary: Porque hubo una vez en su periodo oscuro en el que Bella deseo olvidar.


**Resumen:** Porque hubo un momento en su periodo oscuro que Bella quiso olvidar. Song-fic.

**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenece.

**Aclaración:** Primero que nada este es mi primer intento en esta sección, para serle sincera encuentro que no estoy a la altura para escribir en Twilight, pero es que esta canción por algún motivo me hizo acordar de Bella, me senti tan identificada, y pense que talvez hubo un momento en que ella se sintio asi, espero que les agrade. Y les recomiendo escuchar la canción.

**Como si no nos hubiéramos amado (Laura Pausini) **

Ahí permanecía, acostada contra su viejo edredón, en esas cuadro paredes que la habían acompañado cada vez que iba a Forks, no sabia cuando tiempo llevaba en la misma posición, horas, días, quizás hasta meses, no quería moverse, un pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo y sentía la ola de dolor, tan agonizante, tan certero como letal, las lagrimas se habían agotado y no era para mas, tras horas de llorar por fin podía cerrar los ojos en paz, pero no, los recuerdos azotaban frente a sus parpados y se retorcía de dolor.

_Yo ayer he entendido que  
desde hoy sin ti comienzo otra vez_

_y tú...aire ausente  
casi como si yo fuese transparente_

_alejándome de todo  
escapar de mi tormento_

¿Tú no me quieres? – Pregunto.

- No – Respondió él.

No, no, el no la quería, se sentía tan entupida, tan ilusa, ¿Cómo ese ángel se iba a enamorar de ella?, era algo ilógico, lo sabia, siempre lo supo, rezo con su alma para que la amara por siempre, pero no funciono, ahora solo le quedaba rezar para olvidar, olvidar alguna vez, la imagen de él la perseguiría por siempre, seria el infaltable recuerdo de lo que perdió, de lo que tuvo, y eso no le gusto.

_Pero me quedo aquí  
sin decir nada...sin poder despegarme de ti  
y eliminar cada momento que nos trajo el viento y  
poder vivir...  
como si no nos hubiéramos amado._

Pero sabe que no puede, que de algún modo u otro, siempre le recordara, porque el fue quien le dio sentido a su vida, esa misma vida que ahora estaba vacía y rota, para que respirar si no hay motivo, para que vivir si no hay nadie para disfrutar, dudaba encontrar nuevamente un amor tan intenso, tan puro y tortuoso, esos amores que te quitan el aliento y te hacen hacer locuras, ese amor que ahora se encontraba a miles de kilómetros, ese amor que ahora no es correspondido que rompe, estruja y triza su corazón.

_Yo sobreviviré  
no me preguntes cómo no lo sé  
el tiempo cura todo y va a ayudarme  
a sentirme diferente...  
a que pueda olvidarte  
aunque es un poco pronto_

Y volvió a rezar como lo hacia tiempo atrás, rezo porque algún día pudiera recordar y no sentir tanta agonía, rezo para que el tiempo curara ese agujero que se había formado en su pecho, para poder mirar, recordar y solo sentir un remero de alegría que alguna vez sintió junto a él, pero muy dentro sabe que no podrá y lo admite, ese es el costo de alegría que alguna vez tuvo y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

_Me quedo inmóvil aquí  
sin decir nada...sin poder aburrirme de ti  
y eliminar cada momento que nos trajo el viento y  
poder vivir...  
como si no nos hubiéramos amado_

Pero una vez que recuerda no puedo parar, ve su belleza y le extraña, se vuelve una adicción, porque siempre lo fue, y siempre lo sera.

_...como si nunca te hubiera amado  
como si no hubiese estado así...  
...y quisiera huir de aquí, quisiera escaparme._

_Pero me quedo otra vez, sin decir nada, sin gritarte:  
Que no te vayas  
no me abandones, sola en la nada, amor..._

Como le hubiera gustado detenerlo, como le hubiera gustado gritarle muchas cosas, sentir algo mas que de su parte, pero él no había echo nada, había sido gélido, inexpresivo, hubiera corrido tras él en un patético intento por retenerlo, hubiera echo cualquier cosa para que él la mirara como lo hacia antes, con esa mirada que irradiaba todo el amor que sentía por ella, que la abrazara, que le diera un beso en la frente, cualquier cosa, todo viniendo de él lo hubiera agradecido pero no habia pasado asi, y nunca mas pasaria porque el ya no estaba, pero esa habia sido su eleccion y ella lo respetaba.

_...después, después, después viviré  
como si no nos hubiéramos amado_

_...como si nunca te hubiera amado._

Por eso, aunque fuera poco probable, aunque supiera de antemano que no iba a poder olvidar, Bella rezo.

Fin.


End file.
